Professionals working in the same field frequently belong to a professional body one role of which may be to maintain a list of accredited professionals working in the field concerned (though not necessarily members of the body); such a role may, indeed, have regulatory force. Entry on the list of accredited professionals often requires an individual to have obtained certain qualifications but will generally also require that the individual has not committed any major act detrimental to their clients. Thus the accredited status of a professional is not something which once obtained will necessarily continue.
One field where the professional status of an individual is of particular importance is the medical field. This field places high demands not only on the skill of the individuals concerned but also on maintaining the confidentiality of patient records. It is expected that electronic medical records of patients will replace paper records in the near future. The update of these records is likely to be the responsibility of the patient's local doctor (that is, their “general practitioner” or “GP”). The GP, for the purpose of secure preservation of patient data, is likely to use a secure data storage service to store the electronic patient records. In an emergency situation, in which a patient requires medical care, an attending doctor or paramedic (generally, a medical professional) needs to know, as a matter of urgency, the medical history of the patient to prevent giving inappropriate treatments. There is therefore a need for the attending medical professional to obtain the patient's medical records from the data storage service provider; however, this needs to be done in a manner that safeguards the privacy of the records.
Most solutions that have been proposed for dealing with the above situation involve the use of a public key infrastructure (PKI) which would need to be created for the medical professionals. In such a PKI, a professional body for medical professionals would act as a certificate authority providing an accredited medical professional with a certificate confirming their accreditation and public key. In an emergency situation, the medical professional would send a patient identifier together with the professional's own certificate to the patient data storage service. This service would verify the validity of the certificate, encrypt the patient's records with the medical professional's public key, and return the encrypted data to the medical professional.
One disadvantage of the foregoing arrangement is that it does not distinguish between a request from a medical professional carrying out their work in a hospital emergency room and a medical professional who just wants to pry into the details of a patient. Another disadvantage is the need for the data storage service to keep, or have immediate access to, an up-to-date certificate revocation list.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved way for professionals to access confidential data in a controlled manner that obviates at least some of the problems associated with prior systems. It is to be understood that the present invention is not limited to the provision of sensitive data to medical professionals but is applicable to all types of professionals.
As will explained hereinafter, the preferred embodiments of the invention utilise Identifier-Based Encryption (IBE) which is an emerging cryptographic schema. For convenience, this known schema will next be described with reference to FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings. In FIG. 1 a data provider 10 is shown as encrypting payload data 13 using both an encryption key string 14, and public data 15 provided by a trusted authority12. This public data 15 is related to private data held by the trusted authority; for example, the public data is derived by the trusted authority 12 from private data 17 using a one-way function 18. The data provider 10 then provides the encrypted payload data <13> to a recipient 11 who decrypts it, or has it decrypted, using a decryption key computed by the trusted authority 12 in dependence on the encryption key string and its own private data.
A feature of identifier-based encryption is that because the decryption key is generated from the encryption key string, its generation can be postponed until needed for decryption.
Another feature of identifier-based encryption is that the encryption key string is cryptographically unconstrained and can be any kind of string, that is, any ordered series of bits whether derived from a character string, a serialized image bit map, a digitized sound signal, or any other data source. The string may be made up of more than one component and may be formed by data already subject to upstream processing. In order to avoid cryptographic attacks based on judicious selection of a key string to reveal information about the encryption process, as part of the encryption process the encryption key string is passed through a one-way function (typically some sort of hash function) thereby making it impossible to choose a cryptographically-prejudicial encryption key string. In applications where defence against such attacks is not important, it would be possible to omit this processing of the string.
Frequently, the encryption key string serves to “identify” the intended message recipient and the trusted authority is arranged to provide the decryption key only to this identified intended recipient. This has given rise to the use of the label “identifier-based” or “identity-based” generally for cryptographic methods of the type under discussion. However, depending on the application to which such a cryptographic method is put, the string may serve a different purpose to that of identifying the intended recipient and may be used to convey other information to the trusted authority or, indeed, may be an arbitrary string having no other purpose than to form the basis of the cryptographic processes. Accordingly, the use of the term “identifier-based” or “IBE” herein in relation to cryptographic methods and systems is to be understood simply as implying that the methods and systems are based on the use of a cryptographically unconstrained string whether or not the string serves to identify the intended recipient. Generally, in the present specification, the term “encryption key string” or “EKS” is used rather than “identity string” or “identifier string”; the term “encryption key string” is also used in the shortened form “encryption key” for reasons of brevity.
A number of IBE algorithms are known and FIG. 2 indicates, for three such algorithms, the following features, namely:                the form of the encryption parameters 5 used, that is, the encryption key string and the public data of the trusted authority (TA);        the conversion process 6 applied to the encryption key string to prevent attacks based on judicious selection of this string;        the primary encryption computation 7 effected;        the form of the encrypted output 8.        
The three prior art IBE algorithms to which FIG. 2 relates are:                Quadratic Residuosity (QR) method as described in the paper: C. Cocks, “An identity based encryption scheme based on quadratic residues”, Proceedings of the 8th IMA International Conference on Cryptography and Coding, LNCS 2260, pp 360-363, Springer-Verlag, 2001. A brief description of this form of IBE is given hereinafter.        Bilinear Mappings p using, for example, a modified Tate pairing t or modified Weil pairing e for which:p: G1×G1→G2 where G1 and G2 denote two algebraic groups of prime order q and G2 is a subgroup of a multiplicative group of a finite field. For the Tate pairing an asymmetric form is also possible:p: G1×G0→G2 where G0 is a further algebraic group the elements of which are not restricted to being of order q. Generally, the elements of the groups G0 and G1 are points on an elliptic curve though this is not necessarily the case. A description of this form of IBE method, using modified Weil pairings is given in the paper: D. Boneh, M. Franklin—“Identity-based Encryption from the Weil Pairing” in Advances in Cryptology-CRYPTO 2001, LNCS 2139, pp. 213-229, Springer-Verlag, 2001.        RSA-Based methods The RSA public key cryptographic method is well known and in its basic form is a two-party method in which a first party generates a public/private key pair and a second party uses the first party's public key to encrypt messages for sending to the first party, the latter then using its private key to decrypt the messages. A variant of the basic RSA method, known as “mediated RSA”, requires the involvement of a security mediator in order for a message recipient to be able to decrypt an encrypted message. An IBE method based on mediated RSA is described in the paper “Identity based encryption using mediated RSA”, D. Boneh, X. Ding and G. Tsudik, 3rd Workshop on Information Security Application, Jeju Island, Korea, August, 2002.        
In all of the above cases, the decryption key is generated by a trusted authority in dependence on the encryption key string.
A more detailed description of the QR method is given below with reference to the entities depicted in FIG. 1 and using the same notation as given for this method in FIG. 2. In the QR method, the trust authority's public data 15 comprises a value N that is a product of two random prime numbers p and q, where the values of p and q are the private data 17 of the trust authority 12. The values of p and q should ideally be in the range of 2511 and 2512 and should both satisfy the equation: p,q≡3 mod 4. However, p and q must not have the same value. Also provided is a hash function # which when applied to a string returns a value in the range 0 to N−1.
Each bit of the user's payload data 13 is then encrypted as follows:                The data provider 10 generates random numbers t+ (where t+ is an integer in the range [0, 2N]) until a value of t+ is found that satisfies the equation jacobi(t+,N)=m′, where m′ has a value of −1 or 1 depending on whether the corresponding bit of the user's data is 0 or 1 respectively. (As is well known, the jacobi function is such that where x2≡#mod N the jacobi (#, N)=−1 if x does not exist, and =1 if x does exist). The data provider 10 then computes the value:s+≡(t++K/t+)modN        where: s+ corresponds to the encrypted value of the bit m′ concerned, and        K=#(encryption key string)        Since K may be non-square, the data provider additionally generates additional random numbers t− (integers in the range [0, 2N)) until one is found that satisfies the equation jacobi(t−, N)=m′. The data provider 10 then computes the value:s−≡(t−−K/t−)modN         as the encrypted value of the bit m concerned.        
The encrypted values s+ and s− for each bit m′ of the user's data are then made available to the intended recipient 11, for example via e-mail or by being placed in a electronic public area; the identity of the trust authority 12 and the encryption key string 14 will generally also be made available in the same way.
The encryption key string 14 is passed to the trust authority 12 by any suitable means; for example, the recipient 11 may pass it to the trust authority or some other route is used—indeed, the trust authority may have initially provided the encryption key string. The trust authority 12 determines the associated private key B by solving the equation:B2≡K modN (“positive” solution)
If a value of B does not exist, then there is a value of B that is satisfied by the equation:B2≡−K modN (“negative” solution)
As N is a product of two prime numbers p, q it would be extremely difficult for any one to calculate the decryption key B with only knowledge of the encryption key string and N. However, as the trust authority 12 has knowledge of p and q (i.e. two prime numbers) it is relatively straightforward for the trust authority 12 to calculate B.
Any change to the encryption key string 14 will result in a decryption key 16 that will not decrypt the payload data 13 correctly. Therefore, the intended recipient 11 cannot alter the encryption key string before supplying it to the trust authority 12.
The trust authority 12 sends the decryption key to the data recipient 11 along with an indication of whether this is the “positive” or “negative” solution for B.
If the “positive” solution for the decryption key has been provided, the recipient 11 can now recover each bit m′ of the payload data 13 using:m′=jacobi(s++2B,N)
If the “negative” solution for the decryption key B has been provided, the recipient 11 recovers each bit m′ using:m′=jacobi(s−+2B,N)